Gold Digger
by The juicy sisters
Summary: AU DramaHumor story. Rin is a very sucessful dentist, who lives a very private life. But she then meets Sesshomaru, an attractive guy, who is very mysterious... Now everything is perfect. So she thought... IxK, SxM, SxR?
1. Meet the Gold Digger

We do not own InuYasha...

Sesshoumaru Yami, very good-looking and "popular with the ladies" man, he's a mysterious man with a mystery only one person knows and will never tell, his half brother, InuYasha. So far the only thing women know about him is that he lives in Canada with a night job in Maine, USA.

**Chapter 1- "Meet the Gold Digger"**

"Thanks so much for meeting me here! Kagome had to work," InuYasha said running with his four-year-old son on his back, "It's Hisoka's first dentist appointment and I don't think that I can handle it on my own."

"It's fine, I haven't seen little Hisoka since he was three! My he sure has grown since I last saw him." Sesshoumaru said while rubbing his head.

"Yea, since you had that prior engagement, right 'Gold Digger'?" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"We are not discussing that here, all right!" InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and little Hisoka walked in the Dentist office and waited, and waited, and waited. Sesshoumaru is usually not the one to lose his cool, but something about today he didn't have that much patience. "Come on! How long does it take to check someone's teeth?" He blurted out.

"It does when you're stuck in traffic." Said the beautiful young lady with mid-length brown hair, "are you Mr. Yami?"

"Yes!" InuYasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison. "Riight… and you must be Hisoka," she said addressing the little white haired boy. He shook his head yes.

"I'm sorry. My son doesn't talk much, unlike his mother." InuYasha commented.

"So I guess you're the father?" she said.

"Yea, InuYasha Yami."

"Dr. Rin Soma, and you are?" referring to Sesshomauro, who was still memorized from her beauty.

"Oh, umm… Sesshoumaru Yami, Hisoka's uncle." he said.

"Alrighty, let's go then," Rin said she then took Hisoka to the back.

_Ring Ring _

"Hello?" InuYasha answered his cell, "Yea, I'm here with Sesshoumaru … the dentist took him back now… How the hell am I suppose to know! … Hold on wench!"

"You know she hates it when you call her that…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Umm… can you go back with Hisoka?" InuYasha asked.

"Of coarse!" Then InuYasha walked out the office, but turned around and said "Behave yourself!"

"You know I won't…" Sesshoumaru responded with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Alright, Hisoka! You're teeth are really strong and healthy, but they're really yellow. Have you been drinking orange juice or eating soup lately?" Rin asked. Hisoka shook his head 'yes'. "Can you tell me what kind?" she asked.

"Well if you ask me, since his mom is out at work for a couple of days, and knowing his dad, you've been having ramen for 3 days straight, right Hisoka?" Sesshoumaru commented. Hisoka shook his head 'yes'.

"Well I'm going to clean the soup off your teeth, okay?" Rin said. Hisoka shook his head 'yes'. While Hisoka was getting ready in the other room, Rin asked Sesshoumaru some questions about Hisoka. "So, what's his full name?" she asked.

"Hisoka InuYasha Yami." He answered.

"His address?"

"347 Margate Blvd."

"His phone number?"

"His uncle's phone number is 362-0351."

"But I want his, not yours."

"Oh, well, 312-3567"

"Thank you."

"But keep that number."

"Why?"

"You know, for emergencies."

"Like?"

"If you're bored on Wednesday."

"I won't."

"Well, Thursday?"

"Nope…"

"Friday?"

"How about Saturday?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

Forty minutes later

"Okay, Hisoka! Your teeth are pearly, white! And I've notice you have really sharp canine teeth!" Rin said. "It's a family gene." InuYasha said.

"So I'll see you again on Saturday?" Rin asked.

"Really, an appointment so soon?" InuYasha questioned.

"I was talking to Mr. Sesshoumaru …"

"Oh!"

"Bye, come back soon!"

* * *

Didn't I tell you to behave yourself! Huh? What the hell are you thinking?" InuYasha yelled. "You're child is in the car…" Sesshoumaru said. "Cover you're ears, Hisoka." And the obedient child covered his ears. "What? I gave her my cell and we set a date." Sesshoumaru responded. "Wow, like that makes it a whole lot better!" InuYasha said sarcastically. "Don't worry… I got this, she'll never know" 

_**to be continued...**_

_

* * *

Caroline- What!_

**Eesha**- What's wrong?

_Caroline_- I want to know what happens next!

**Eesha**- Umm... sweetie you help write the story, you know what happens next.

_Caroline_- Oh... riight...

**Eesha**- Never mind her, you'll all just have to wait and see what happens next.

_Caroline_ & **Eesha**- Thanks for reading!


	2. Patiently Waiting

**Chapter 2- Patiently Waiting**

_Should I call him?_ Rin asked herself _He's kind of sweet and funny, and fine as hell! But something about him is so mysterious. It's like he is too good to be true._

_Ding Dong_

"Who is it?" Rin asked.

"It's me!" someone yelled.

"Sango?" Rin opened her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you!" Sango said while walking in Rin's house, "is that so… ohhh you painted the room again, huh?"

"Yea, I didn't like the old color. So what's up?"

"I heard you gotta date tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I guess…"

"You guess? What do you mean 'you guess?' You did call him, right?" Rin shyly shook her head 'no', and quickly Sango hit her arm. "Ouch!" Rin yelled, "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you call him?" Sango yelled back.

"I was thinking about it…" Rin said childishly.

"When did he give you his number?"

"Umm… Monday…" Sango hit her harder on the arm. "OUCH! Stop that!" Rin yelled.

"What's your problem?" Sango yelled back.

"You hitting me! That's my problem!"

"No! Why don't you call him?"

"Cause, something about him just got me thinking…"

"Then go on the date with him. Who's it going to hurt?"

"Alright fine, I'll call."

* * *

"It's been five days!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "What's been five days?" Kagome asked. 

"Oh… umm… nothing shouldn't you be laying down?" InuYasha asked. Kagome just got back from a business trip and the doctor called and told her to get some rest. "Shut up! I'll rest when I wanna get some rest!" she yelled at him.

"Lay down, wench!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sit down, boy!" she yelled while throwing a frying pan at him, hitting his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you two had gotten married in the first place. Now I know why… you two are both NUTS!" Sesshoumaru commented.

"Oww… shut up you're no better." InuYasha stated.

Ring Ring "I wonder who that is?" InuYasha asked 

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Hi… umm… is this Sesshoumaru Yami? It's Dr. Rin Soma…"

"It's me. You called my cell…"

"Oh… right…"

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine…"

"You surely are…"

"Wow… that was… rather corny."

"Was it at least funny?"

"Yea, it was…"

"Good, I like to make you laugh." Rin was blushing on the other end of the phone line. "Umm… I like to confirm our date." Sesshoumaru started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're acting like your setting an appointment."

"Oh, ha… sorry"

"It's okay, frankly I think its kind of cute…"

"Really?"

"Yea… So I'll meet you at Murray's at 7:00 then?"

"Umm… sure."

"Well, see ya…" Sesshoumaru said then hung up the phone.

"So I guess you gotta a date, but you still remember about…" InuYasha started.

"Don't worry," Sesshoumaru said, "I'll be back by 10, if I leave from there at 9."

"If you say so…"

"Don't worry… she's not that bright to catch on anyway…"

_**to be continued...**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Caroline_- Well, I think this story is going rather well... don't ya think?

**Eesha**- Yea, wehad gotten some reviews... good ones too... but they both complained that we spelled Sesshoumaru's name wrong.(glares at Caroline)

_Caroline_- What? I didn't type it...

**Eesha**-But who told me how to spell it that way?

_Caroline_- Do spell check...

**Eesha**- I can't spell check it... they don't know what I'm trying to spell!

_Caroline_- What? It's not my fault that Microsoft doesn't know how to spell...

**Eesha**- Your so stupid! Well keep reading everyone... Let's see how Rin will do in the next chapter!


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3- The Date**

The cab pulled up in front of the restaurant, and standing next to the door was a tall, long slivered haired man wearing a trench coat. He look really concerned. Rin hopped out the car and ran towards Sesshomaru, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her lateness.

"Mr. Yami!" she yelled. Sesshomaru turned around with a relieved look slowly taking over his face. "Rin! I was worried you were going to stand me up," he responded.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's ok"

"The traffic was terrible!"

"It's ok"

"Then there was this car accident…"

"RIN! It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself."

"Sure," she sighed, "so are you ready to eat?"

"Whenever you are, sweetheart."

They go into the restaurant and was seated near a huge window, the sky was dark and looked as though it was going to rain. The waitress came over to take their order. "Welcome to Mziray's my name is Sara and how may I help you today?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, "Well, ladies first."

_Such the charmer… _Rin thought. "Thank you, I shall have the Alfredo with a glass of coke…"

"Coke?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What's wrong with coke?"

"Mziray's is one of the best high quality places in Cananda! The best tasting drinks and dishes and all you want is the coke?" he objected while staring at her blankly. "Well… yeah. I really didn't have a taste for anything specific. Since you disagree with me, what would you suggest?" Sesshomaru looked at Sara and said, "Two dishes of Alfredo and a bottle of your bet wine." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Wine?! I don't really drink like that Mr. Yami…"

"Sure you do. And please call me Sesshomaru."

"Ok… Sesshomaru."

**And with that… the date began… **

"So Mr… I mean Sesshomaru. What is it that you do?"Ren asked.

"Umm… You can say I am a 'traveling' salesman." Sesshomaru answered.

"Uh huh… and what is it that you sale?"

"Stuff."

"What 'stuff'?"

"I guess… business stuff!"

"Business stuff?"

"YEA! Exactly!"

_He is acting really suspicious… why won't he just tell me what exactly he does? _Rin thought. "Sigh… ok I guess…" she sighed.

"You guess what?" he asked.

"That you just will not tell me what you do."

"No I AM a salesman! I'm just embarrassed about what I sell…"

"Which is what?"

"Sigh… promise not to laugh?"

"Sure! I promise!"

"I sell… adult toys…" It was silence. Rin slowly put down her glass of wine and dropped her head. "Rin? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Then there was a small giggle…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she bursted out laughing making the restaurant turn and look at her, "ADULT TOYS!!"

"Rin? You promised not to laugh…"

"I'm sorry… I think it's the wine. But wow, I never would have guessed you sold those door to door. I just cannot picture it! You go knocking on a woman's door… 'Hi ma'am can I interest you in a lovely purle vibrator!' HAHAHAHAHA!" Tears came to her eyes, but she looked up and saw the he was not laughing along. "I's so sorry, I shouldn't be so insensitive. Forgive me."

"No," he started, "it is pretty funny… "

This went on for hours. They were asking each other questions, telling jokes, eating, and, of course, drinking. Sesshomaru thought it was getting late so he decided to drive her home. The dark sky opened and it started to pour. "Oh no… I didn't even bring an umbrella…" Rin complained. "I'm going to get wet."

"The rain doesn't hurt anything… " Sesshomaru started, "it can actually cleanse this earth from the darkness of life… all the mistakes we made… and all of the people whose lives we messed up."

_Wow… he said that with such compassion. I wonder why he said that. I was just thinking that my hair was going 2 get messed up. I feel so inferior to him._ Rin thought to herself. _I wonder if I should ask him about it. _"Sesshomaru… Why…"

"Well, here we are!" he inturpted.

"Oh, already…?"

"I hope you had a good time."

"Yes, I had a lovely time."

"I'm glad."

"Well this is when we part…" Sesshomaru looked like he was about to kiss her lips. But Rin wasn't ready, so she flinched. When he saw this, he laughed inside and just kissed her forehead. Rin was relieved. She hopped out the car and ran onto her pourch. She waved from the door to show that she was inside. And he drove off.

And with that the drama really began.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Eesha**: OMG! Caroline it's been sooooo long since we've posted something.

_Caroline_: I know… We were juniors in high school when we wroth this, now you're a sohmore in college.

**Eesha**: And you finally got a job!

_Caroline_: Hey!!

**Eesha**: What I say?

_Caroline_: nothing…

**Eesha** & _Caroline_: Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading!


	4. Hisoka Gets Lost

**Chapter 4- Hisoka gets lost**

"InuYasha! I have to go!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop yelling wench!" InuYasha yelled back. Kagome came into the room to see InuYasha on the floor playing with Hisoka. "Aww… Isn't that cute!" Kagome sighed.

"Hmph. Aren't you gonna be late for work?" InuYasha stated.

"I'm actually a little early today."

"You're the boss of damn company; you can show up how late you want to."

"Yes that is true I am co-partner… But Koga is the co-partner AND founder of Whirlwind sneakers. I still feel inferior to him."

"Yea ok, but if I catch him looking at you the way he does I swear…"

"Do not start that InuYasha! I nearly lost my job because you fought with him!"

"He hugged you! And that wasn't no business hugs either! It was like an almost embrace and it just made my blood boil inside!"

"Don't worry! He is happily married to his wife, just like I am happily married to you!" Kagome slowly kissed both of the men in her life on the forehead, and left for work. "So! Are you really to go food shopping for mommy?" Hisoka shook his head 'yes'. "Great, now we just have to wait for your Uncle Sesshy to come and pick us up." _Where the hell is he?_ InuYasha thought.

* * *

Rin had all afternoon appointments so she slept in. At around noon, she stepped into the door, walking in on Sango talking on the phone. "Running up my phone bill again, Sango?" Rin chuckled. "Never mind about that," Sango said to Rin, "I'll call you later girl!" Sango hung up the phone and ran to Rin in her office. "How was it?" she asked.

"How was what?"Rin replied while going through today's patients' x-rays.

"The DATE!"

"It was okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's it? Ok?"

"Yea… wasn't anything special… just your typical date."

"Well… did he kiss you?"

"Yea on the forehead…"

"Ya'll two are BORING!"

"Well, then I'll give you more details when we get off. Now who is my first patient?"

* * *

"UNCLE SESSHY IS HERE!" Sesshomaru announced walking into the room. "What the hell took you so long?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru picked up Hisoka and answered, "Well it's a long trip from Maine to here…"

"So how's…"

"Don't even THINK about asking…"

"That bad?"

"Worse…"

"Okay, let's get out of here and talk about it." They all pile up into Sesshomaru's Jeep and drove off to the market. Hisoka was in his car seat looking out the window. InuYasha asked him, "Are you okay back there Hisoka?" Hisoka simply nodded his head 'yes'. "Sesshomaru, I'm worried about him. He is four years old and he just doesn't talk. Just shake his head up and down."

"He'll be fine. He will talk when he is ready to, or just need to." Sesshomaru said. They pull into the parking lot and grab a cart from outside the store. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and little Hisoka walk into the store together. "So, Gold Digger! You never told me how your Date went." InuYasha teased. "It was okay…"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"But… You do not have just 'okay' dates."

"I know. But it was something about her that just makes me want to take my time. Not too fast like all the others, you know?"

"You really have to end it with her."

"But I really do like her Bro…"

"But remember what happened before! That's what got you in the mess you are in now!"

"I know."

"I don't even know why I am wasting my breath on you. Hey, Hisoka! Do you want regular ramen or spicy…" InuYasha turns around to see his little boy disappeared. "Hisoka! Sesshomaru I lost Hisoka!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! An adult toy salesman!" Sango yelled out loud.

"I laughed too. Oh my, it was so funny. " Rin sighed. They were walking out the office and down the steps. Rin explained to Sango all the events that happened that night. "So he travels from here to Maine?" Sango asked. "Yeah. I don't really know why. He can be so mysterious sometimes." Rin said.

"I don't like men to be too mysterious. When they act like that, there has to be some big secret he just doesn't want to share that is on a need to know basis. Like, for example, he might be a felon."

"A felon?"

"Yup… or maybe he lives in Maine because he doesn't people to know that he is a super secret agent!"

"Okay, now you're being crazy."

"I'm just saying, watch out. I don't want you o get hurt."

* * *

"HISOKA!!" InuYaha yelled. He looked all over the place for his son, and there was no sign of him anywhere! _Hold on Hisoka… I hope you're okay…_ he thought. Then he heard a faint cry behind him getting louder. "DADDY!" InuYasha turned around to see a small little boy running straight for him. His short silver hair blowing quickly in the wind he made running down the aisle, he Amber eyes filled with tears of joy when he saw his father standing there. InuYasha's eyes, too, filled with tears. Hisoka jumped into his father's arms and yelled "Daddy!" InuYasha has never felt so loved. He looked up to see a tall dark man standing in front of him. "You must be his father, he is a spitting image of you." He said. "Thanks for helping me find my kid." InuYasha replied.

"No problem. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Miroku Thomson."

"InuYasha Yami. And this is Hisoka." Sesshomaru ran up to them when he saw that Hisoka had been found. "Great you found him!" he said. He sees Miroku standing there and says, "I am his Uncle, Sesshomaru Yami."

"Miroku Thomas. Hey the name Yami sounds familiar. Are you by chance related to a Kagome Yami?"

"Yea, that's my wife." InuYasha replied.

"That's wonderful! She was just promoted co-partner of Whirlwind sneakers! Congrats!"

"Thanks. We are happy for her hard work as well."

"Well, I must be going. Nice meeting you all." And with that Miroku walked away. "Was that him yelling Daddy?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yup" InuYasha said proudly.

"Well I think that was enough excitement for one day. Let's go eat."

"Yea, that sounds good. You ready to go and eat Hisoka?"

"Yes Daddy."

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

Caroline: Aww... that was the cutest chapter!

**Eesha**: It brought a tear to my eye.

_Caroline_: Ok… Happy feeling gone… When are we getting to the juicy stuff! We need to live up to our name!

**Eesha**: Its coming shortly… this is our first story, trust it won't be that long.

_Caroline_: Yea, I can't wait for the readers to read the juicy part!

_Caroline_ and** Eesha**: Please Read & Review! Thank for reading!


	5. Word Spreads

**Chapter 5- Word Spreads**

"Sango! I am over here!" Miroku yelled, waving at his wife from the table. "Hey sweet heart!" Sango yelled back. She was trying to squeeze through the tables of the restaurant but her rather large stomach would not let her get through, so she excused herself trying not to hit her stomach on anyone's head. Miroku rushed to help her into her chair. "So, how is the lovely woman who is bearing my children?"

"I would be fine if I get these kids out of me… I think I'm rather big for only 5 months, you think its twins or something?"

"Maybe. We said we did not want to know, we agreed we want to be surprised."

"I know… Okay, let's stop talking about it then. How was your day?"

"I helped a child find his father today."

"Awww… that is soooo sweet, honey!"

"And the child just so happens to be the son of Kagome Yami!"

"The co-partner of Whirlwind Sneakers?"

"Yup."

"Wait… was the child's name Hisoka?"

"Yea and he was with his father and uncle…"

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes… How did you know?"

"Hisoka is a patient of Dr. Rin, and she is dating the uncle. Who calms that he works to help his little nephew out."

"But why would they need help, when the mother makes over a grand a week?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking."

"So… how is Kohaku?"

"He is getting better."

"Do he and Rin still talk?"

"I don't know. Ever since what happened between them, they both haven't really been the same."

* * *

Rin was in her office checking her patient's files while there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see a tall freckled man with dark hair at her door. "Kohaku?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my big sister, but no one was at the front," Kohaku started, "but I guess she went out."

"Yea she went out to lunch with Miroku. They can be so cute and romantic sometimes."

"Yea, so how have you been? I mean I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been fine, just swamped with patients and appointments."

"Really? So… It's been a while, I've been worried about you so much. But I didn't want to bother you, so I just asked my sister how you were."

"It's ok to call me. It's not like I don't love you anymore…" Rin soon realized what she said. She looked up into Kohaku's eyes and saw those same deep eyes she did a year ago.

_Flashback _

"Hey! Are you even dressed yet?" Rin asked.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute!" Kohaku shouted. He came out wearing a bright yellow shirt and his tan khakis. Rin never saw that shirt before, especially when they go shopping together most of the time. "Umm… nice shirt."

"Thanks."

"When did you get this shirt?"

"It was a gift from a friend."

"Oh… ok. " And with that Rin went into the bedroom to get her brief case to go to school. She was in her last year of dental school. She happened to look on her dresser and saw a bottle of her favorite perfume _Red Rose Pearl;_ Rin thought, _I guess it is a present for me. He is such the sweet heart._ So she just left it on the counter and pretended to never see it. Later that afternoon, she decided to surprise Kohaku with a lunch at his job at the bank. She went to his job and saw him talking and being mighty close with a short curly haired brunette. The he walked away, Rin had let her curiousity get the best of her. She walked into the bank. The brunette walked up to Rin and said, "Welcome to the Happy Bank of America my name is Ayumi. How may I help you today?" _This chick sounds like a freakin' robot! _Rin thought, "Hi, I am looking for Kohaku Cornwell?" she asked.

"Oh, yes he is in the back! Are you a friend of his?"

"I am his fiancé actually…"

"Really, he never mentioned that to me…"

"Well, sometimes it's not necessary to give certain people that type of information."

"Sure, well… I will go get him." And with that she went to the back, and when she walked by se smelled the fragrance of her favorite perfume. _So it wasn't for me, Kohaku had gotten that bottle of perfume for her_, Rin realized. So Rin followed behind her and saw them together in the back room in his office.

"Kohaku, there is a woman claiming to be your fiancé out there."

"What do you mean claiming? She is my fiancé."

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"What are you talking about Ayumi?"

"I thought that you would be interested in me."

"Ayumi, I don't have any feelings for you. I love my fiancé and that is that."

"But what about all those lunches we had together and the time we shared alone at the bank? Was that nothing?"

"I'm sorry if I lead you on, but I was only doing that to be friendly."

"I don't need you to be a friend, I want you as a lover!" and suddenly Ayumi grabbed Kohaku and kissed him. Rin couldn't believe her eyes, she walked into the room. "Rin?" Kohaku said, "What are you doing here?" Ayumi looked down, being ashamed for what she just did. "I should be asking you questions, but I'm not even going to. I'll just leave you two alone." And Rin slowly turned around and walked out. Kohaku started to run off, but Ayumi grabbed his arm. "Kohaku, please let her go and come to me." But Kohaku just Ignored her request and ran after Rin. Ayumi sat alone in the office, feeling really stupid for what she just did.

"Rin!" Kohaku shouted, "Stop!"

"What Kohaku? I have nothing to say to you."

"Let me explain."

"You don't have to explain anything."

"Yes I do!"

"Ok, start by saying why didn't you tell her that we were getting married? As a matter of fact did you tell anybody?!" Kohaku stood there in silence. "Are you ashamed of me or something?" Rin asked.

"No! I can never be ashamed of you!"

"Then why didn't you tell anyone about us?"

"Because its none of their business whether I'm married or single. This is my place of work, not a barbershop or restaurant to conversate at!"

"But you led that poor girl on, she confessed her love to you Kohaku. You didn't even see the signs?"

"Yes, and a part of me wanted to tell… but the other part of me told me to just not tell… I was so confused!"

"Well, maybe you are confused about us as well…"

"What? I am in love with you! I am not confused about the fact that I want to be with you!"

"If you weren't confused about that, that so called 'other part' would have wanted to tell her as well. Goodbye Kohaku. I'll always love you."

_End of Flashback _

"Rin?" Kohaku called out to her to snap her out of her daze. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have been working really hard lately, and I tent to doze off." She replied.

"No, it's ok. Rin I wanted to tell you that…" But Sango came in the office and interrupted him. "Kohaku?! Look at my big little brother! I was just talking about you. How have you been?" Sango asked. "I've been great! I see… you've grown! Can't wait for my little niece or nephew to get outta there! Well, I should be going, nice seeing everybody. Tell Miroku I said hey!" "Nice to see you too Kohaku. I will! Keep in touch!" Sango said. She then turned to see a beet red Rin sitting behind her desk. "So, did I miss something?" Sango asked. "Oh, no! How was lunch?" Rin asked.

"Great, found out some information."

"As usual… who is it on this time?"

"Sesshomaru."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, my husband bumped into Mr. Yami and Sesshomaru at the store. Well, come to find out that Mr. Yami is the husband to Kagome Yami. The co-partner to Whrilwind sneakers!"

"That's great, but what does that have to do with Sesshomaru?"

"Well, you told me that he works to help out his brother and his nephew right?"

"Right."

"So why would someone help out someone who is far from needing help?"

"I… I don't know."

__

**to be continued…**

* * *

**Eesha**: OOOOO!! The plot finally thickens!

_Caroline_: That was sooo sad what happened between them… grabs tissue and blows

**Eesha**: Between Kohaku and Rin? Yeah, it was.

_Caroline_: I wonder if sparks would come between them as well…

**Eesha**: I don't know… keep reading and see…

_Caroline _& **Eesha**: Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. What a Night!

Warning- There isn't a Lemon... but it does get a lil steamy. But not a lot... Just warning you...

* * *

**Chapter 6- What a Night!**

_So why would someone help out someone who is far from needing help? _

That question was ringing in Rin's head all night. _What does he do? Is he lying to me? What will I do… I really do like him. But I haven't heard from him in two days, where is he?_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Hello Rin. It's me." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, hello." She was trying to stay cool, even though she wanted to burst open with excitement and anger at the same time.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where were you?"

"I was in Maine all weekend." _WHAT?! HE IS LYING TO ME!! I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!_

"Oh, ok… "

"Yea. I missed you… I know it seems like I don't care or I don't put any effort into anything. But, I did miss you." Rin was suddenly confused. _I know he is lying, but why do I still want to see him? _

"I missed you too…"

"Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you soon ok. Bye!"

"W… Wait!" But he already hung up.

_Sesshomaru… _

* * *

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled from the bedroom.

"What?" he yelled back from the kitchen.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Please, Inuyasha?"

"Right now?"

"No… bright and early tomorrow… YES RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't get smart wench!" He walked into the room to see a beet red Kagome sitting on the bed with something in her hand. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"InuYasha… I'm pregnant."

* * *

Miroku and Sango went out to a restaurant and want to have a dinner together because it was their second year anniversary. "Happy Anniversary my beloved Sango," Miroku said while raising his glass of wine up for a toast. Sango lifted her glass of apple cider to his and said, "Happy anniversary to you my love."

"So what do you want to eat? " Miroku asked.

"I have a taste for seafood, I'll just get the lobster… Oh! I saw Kohaku yesterday!"

"Really, that's funny since we were talking about him yesterday, how is he?"

"I think he is still in love with Rin… I remember when he came to our home. He looked so crushed, but I didn't know what to. I felt so bad for my baby brother."

"Well, he shouldn't of did what he did…"

"Which was what? He didn't do anything wrong exactly… Kohaku and I were brought up that we keep our personal life and our business life separated from work."

"But, if see that someone is flirting with you or trying to get close to you… that's when you should tell them that we are nothing but friends. Not to continue to led her on. That's just wrong…"

"Well, what about you? Remember Eri?"

"Please do not bring her up… We are trying to celebrate."

"But you started it by contradicting yourself."

"I know… But let's not talk about her or Kohaku's love life. We are here for us."

* * *

Rin sat there on her couch and watching television. Seeing all the happy couples on T.V. made her wonder if she can find anything better than Kohaku. _I miss him… Even though he really didn't do anything wrong, but I want to be with someone who isn't ashamed of me. I wonder if Kohaku still cares about me. _Rin thought.

_Ding Dong _

Rin depressingly walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Sesshomaru." Rin quickly unlocked the door to see him standing there with 3 dozen roses and a bottle of wine. "What's all this for?" she asked.

"I know I haven't been around lately, so I'm making it up to you. Forgive me?" Part of Rin wanted to forgive him, but the other half knows that he is lying. She didn't know what to do, but so desperate to be loved and to love she said, "Sure."

Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten completely drunk; once the bottle of wine was gone they sat on Rin's floor to play Monopoly. "It's your turn Sesshy…" Rin said. Sesshomaru picked up the dice and rolled them a had got an eleven. He moved his silver dog and landed on the "Go To Jail" space. "Awww… I don't wanna go to 'HICK' jail…" Sesshomaru said.

"But that's what you have to do…" Rin ordered.

"For what offence?"

"I don't know… That's just the rules. You hafta go to jail…"

"Will you bail me out?"

"I can't, plus I'm almost bankrupt anyway…"

"I'll give you more money if you let me out…"

"You never follow the rules…"

"Only when it comes to love…" Rin suddenly busted out into laughter. "That was the corniest thing I have ever heard!"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes!"

"How is this?" Sesshomaru leaned towards Rin and started passionately kissing her on her living room floor. She wanted to stop, she doesn't usually do this with everybody. _What am I doing? I can't do this, but this feels so good. It's been so long since someone has held me like this… maybe it will be… okay…_ Sesshomaru pushed the game out of the way and gently pushed Rin back onto the floor. He took off his clothes and gently took off Rin's, and they had sex right there on the floor.

_3 hours later… _

"Wow…" Sesshomaru said coming up for air. His long hair disheveled and his eyes red from the alchohol that he had so long ago. "What is it?" Rin asked, her hair just as messed up as his.

"I never… went that long before."

"Really?"

"Yea, so did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course… Did you?"

"Very much," he then leaned over towards Rin and kissed her forehead. He then looked around for a clock or a watch, but his vision was a little blurry. "What time is it?" he asked.

"1:30 am"

"Awww… damn."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Don't worry about it. Umm… would you mind if I stay the night?"

"No not at all…" They both climbed into Rin's bed and laid to rest. Rin thought, _Woah… What a night…_

__

**to be contined… **

_Caroline_- Wow… that was a hot chapter.

**Eesha**- Who are you telling? But I wonder What's going to happen next?

_Caroline_- I know! It's like this story has so many twist and turns in it…

**Eesha**- And I kinda feel sorry for Rin, all she wants is a little love…

_Caroline_- Yea, but how far will she go for it?

**Eesha **& _Caroline_- Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
